Shinichi's Twin Sister
by Rusty14
Summary: Shinichi's older twin sister Yurie comes back to Japan after spending almost eleven years in Russia with her aunt, but she doesn't seem to act like Shinichi at all but can her brother, now Conan, try and understand what happened through their parents and her? Beta'd by GemYin
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own Detective Conan, if I did than it'd be all in English. I'm trying to use Japanese names and terms, hope it's okay. Some crimes will be in the chapters.**

**Name: Shinichi's Twin Sister**

**Anime: Detective Conan/Case Closed**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Humor**

**Pairing(s)**

**Unknown**

**_Summary_: **Shinichi's older twin sister Yurie comes back to Japan after spending almost eleven years in Russia with her aunt, but she doesn't seem to act like Shinichi at all but can her brother, now Conan, try and understand what happened through their parents and her?

**This is a quick recap on the characters; (I mainly put this so I could remember things hehe -.-')**

**Shinichi Kudo/Jimmy Kudo/Conan Edogawa: **Famous East detective who was shrunken by a poison given to him by the black organization, childhood friend/love interest of Ran Mouri.

**Ran Mouri/Rachel Moore: **Daughter of detective Kogoro Mouri and lawyer Eri Kisaki, childhood friend/love interest of Shinichi Kudo and best friend of Sonoko Suzuki.

**Kogoro Mouri/Richard Moore: **Father of Ran Mouri and husband of Eri Kisaki, a detective also known as the Sleeping Sleuth. He acts as guardian of a shrunken Conan Edogawa.

**Eri Kisaki/Eva Kadan: **Mother of Ran Mouri and wife of Kogoro Mouri, a lawyer known as the Queen of the Courtroom.

**Hiroshi Agasa/Professor Agasa: **Neighbor of Shinichi Kudo, and an inventor making all the Detective Boys' gadgets. He acts as the guardian of Ai Haibara.

**Yusaku Kudo/Booker Kudo: **Father of Shinichi Kudo and husband of Yukiko Kudo, a famous novelist of Night Baron Series.

**Yukiko Kudo/Vivian Kudo: **Mother of Shinichi Kudo and wife of Yusaku Kudo, a retired actress.

**Sonoko Suzuki/Serena Sebastian: **Ran Mouri's best friend and daughter from a rich family.

**Ayumi Yoshida/Amy Yeager: **Friend of Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ai and Conan.

**Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya/Mitch Tennison: **Friend of Ayumi, Genta, Ai and Conan.

**Genta Kojima/George Kaminski: **Friend of Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Ai and Conan.

**Ai Haibara/Shiho Miyano/Vi Graythorn: **An ex-Black Organization member, but friend of Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Conan.

**Juzo Megure/Joseph Megure: **Inspector of Tokyo Metropolitan Police department.

**Wataru Takagi/Harry Wilder: **Police sergeant of Metropolitan Police department.

**Ninzaburo Shiratori/Nicholas Santos: **Police inspector of Metropolitan Police department.

**Heiji Hattori/Harley Hartwell: **Osakan west high school detective and childhood friend/love interest of Kazuha Toyama.

**Kazuha Toyama/Kirsten Thomas: **Osakan high school student and childhood friend/love interest of Heiji Hattori.

**Subaru Okiya: **A graduate student who takes up residence in the Kudo mansion.

**Kaito Kuroba/Kaitou Kid/Phantom Thief: **A high school jewel thief searching for the Pandora jewel to stop the Black Organization, and childhood friend/love interest of Aoko Nakamori.

**Aoko Nakamori: **Daughter of Ginzo Nakamori and childhood friend/love interest of Kaito Kuroba.

**Ginzo Nakamori/Mace Fuller:** Father of Aoko Nakamori and a dedicated officer to catching Kaitou Kid.

**TERMS:**

Keibu: inspector

Tantei: detective

Meitantei: great Detective

Kun: boy suffix

Chan: girl suffix

San: common suffix (Mr, Miss, Mrs, Ms… etc.)

Sempai: one's senor

Sensei: teachers, doctors or masters

Kaa-san: mom

Otou-san: dad

Neechan: sister

Niichan: brother

Oba-san: aunt

Oji-san: uncle

Hakase: professor

**Schools:**

Teitan Elementary (Tokyo, Beika)

Teitan Middle (Tokyo, Beika)

Teitan High (Tokyo, Beika)

Kaihou Academy (Osaka)

Ekoda High (Ekoda; Kaito, Aoko, Akako & Saguru)

Teitan University (Tokyo, Beika)

Beika University (Tokyo, Beika)

* * *

Chapter One

"Place hasn't changed much, why am I not surprised." A girl sighed getting off a train.

"Kudo-san" a train attendant came up to her with a pregnant Bucovina Shepherd, with her breed she needed a muzzle on her to make sure she didn't accidently bite anyone.

"Oh thank you" the girl took the leash as she walked out after grabbing her two duffle bags. She paid a taxi to take her to a two story house that she bought a few weeks ago.

She was Yuri Kudo, Shinichi Kudo's older twin sister; her parents never cared for her like they did for their Sherlock Holmes son. She was diagnosed to be a very sickly child but she also suffered from have an asthma attack every so often but also suffered from Astraphobia from when they left her alone in the house when she was younger. So when she was about six her aunt took her away, she didn't have any friends that she was leaving behind, so everyone thought that Shinichi had no siblings.

"Thank you" she thanked the man and got her bags, heading into the house with Luna at her side.

She looked identical to Shinichi but she had died her waist length hair black and white, she wore gothic clothing; a tank top with a snake covered skull on it, she also wore trip pants with chains and black vans.

She unpacked into a room as Luna travelled around the house; she grabbed her blanket before making her bed in the den at the back of the house. A ringing phone caught her attention quickly.

"Yes hello?" She asked.

"Yes is this Kudo-san?" A woman asked.

"It is; how can I help you?" Yurie asked opening a box.

"This is the secretary of Teitan High, you asked me to call you at this time and date to talk about your applying at this school" the woman said as Yurie placed up her dishes.

"Oh yes thank you, I almost forgot" Yurie replied as both laughed.

"Well you are in, but we were all wondering, um, if you've heard from your brother at all recently" the woman asked.

Yurie was confused, "no I haven't, haven't seen him since we were children" Yurie said as the woman sighed.

"Okay, sorry but he disappeared a few weeks we were worried" Yurie sighed herself.

"Don't worry, it he'll turn up, he always does. Thank you for calling me can I start next week?" Yurie asked as Luna came into the kitchen panting.

"Of course, have a nice day ma'am" the Lady said hanging up.

"Dumbass Shinichi, why does everyone think that just because I'm your twin I would know where you are?" Yurie growled out as a cold nose got her attention. She looked down to see Luna with her leash. "You wanna go for a walk girl?" Luna nodded to her owner, "alright let's go" she grabbed an old hat before leaving.

As they walked outside she decided to wake by her old house wondering if her 'family' still lived there as she passed the house she saw that they did still live there. "Shinichi?" A man's voice caught her attention.

"Do I look like that idiot?" She harshly asked the old man who held his hands up.

"N-no I'm sorry it's just you look like him." The man frantically said.

"Being twins tends to do that old man" she said as Luna growled.

"Twins? Wait Yurie? Yurie is that you?" The man asked.

"That's my name who are you?" Yurie asked watching him carefully.

"It's me. Agasa-hakase. Don't you remember me?" The old man asked with some sadness in his voice.

Memories started appearing in her mind, her talking with Agasa on her birthday, day before she left. He actually was her only friend. "Sorry no, excuse me" she quickly left and didn't look back at him as he dove into the house to call Shinichi.

She walked around once again going to the park to let Luna off her leash. As she sat there on a bench she started singing an old song she performed.

_"Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe-"_

"Wow beautiful voice." A little girl's voice said. She turned to see a brown haired girl with brown eyes.

"Oh thank you. Luna!" At her call the soon-to-be mother trotted up and noticed the little girl. Luna adored children out of all things other than her master.

"Oh what a cute dog" the little girl said looking at the canine.

"Please leave her be" Yurie said as the little girl stopped.

"Why?" The little girl asked.

"She's going to have puppies soon, nobody should be petting her" Yurie stated as she hooked Luna back up and irritated walked away. "Jeez, everyone won't stop bothering me" Yurie muttered as Luna started whining "sorry girl, come on let's go" Yurie said as they walked back home.

* * *

Yurie sniffed as she looked as an old photo of her and Shinichi together. It was before their parents took that away. She never knew why, but they always prevented them from interacting they were sent to different schools at first till she was taken.

Whenever she did something impressive they never praised her, but when Shinichi did an awesome job, they praised him. She told her aunt this which is why she was taken, on her eighth birthday her parents had called but she hung up the phone, every year till she turned fourteen did they call on her birthday but after that they stopped after Himeko told them too.

That night for the first time in a long time she cried at the neglect she had from them. "They mean nothing anymore. Nothing!" She shouted as she threw the book away from herself before going to bed.

* * *

A week later she found herself at the school. Walking inside she took notice of the whispering around her all about Shinichi and her resemblance to him.

"Hello Kudo-san" the secretary said as she walked into the office.

"Hello I'm here to get my schedule" Yurie said as it was given to her minutes later.

"Have a good day Kudo-san" the secretary told Yurie who nodded and left.

"Class we have a new student today. Kudo Yurie" the teacher announced to everyone.

* * *

**End chapter how was it? Hope it was okay**

**Dealing with all my school work and the ending of the year I'll try to work on all my stories ^.^**

**PW~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter one**

**Name: Shinichi's Twin Sister**

**Anime: Detective Conan/Case Closed**

**Beta'd by: GemYin**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Humor**

**Pairing(s)**

**Unknown**

**_Summary_****:** Shinichi's older twin sister Yurie comes back to Japan after spending almost eleven years in Russia with her aunt, but she doesn't seem to act like Shinichi at all but can her brother, now Conan, try and understand what happened through their parents and her? Beta'd by GemYin

* * *

Chapter Two

**(Ran's Pov)**

As soon as I heard that my eyes shot up. She looked identical to him, Shinichi, but she seemed different. "You may sit next to Mouri-san" our math teacher Kinomoto-san said as she turned towards me that I saw that she didn't wear the girl's uniform but the males.

As she sat next to me in Shinichi's seat I turned towards her, "um hi, I'm Ran Mouri, and you're Yurie Kudo?" she barely looked at me but nodded as she laid her head on the desk.

"Well that's rude" Sonoko whispered to me, I nodded in agreement. The rest of the day went by the like that. She never talked to anyone but a teacher and she was smart maybe smarter than Shinichi.

* * *

**(Conan's Pov)**

I couldn't believe it, she came back. After all these years, she finally came back, mom and dad will be ecstatic to hear that. But why did she appear now? I wonder what she looks like now.

"Hey Conan-kun!" Ayumi called me over. I came over as she was talking with Mitsuhiko, Genta and Haibara about something. "I want to talking about a pretty dog I saw last week at the dog park. It was a beautiful black and white long haired dog, really big too; I think she was a little bigger than the others we've played with. The owner, even though she was rude to me; said that she was going to have puppies!" Ayumi said with a bright smile.

"But didn't you say that the owner was rude to you?" Genta asked the girl who nodded.

"Yeah but I think it was because she was going to have her puppies soon" Ayumi said as I nodded.

"So you said sometime last week?" I asked as Ayumi nodded.

"Yeah, so anyway Haibara…" Ayumi's voice faded from my mind as I thought about my sister.

_'Agasa-hakase said that Yurie was looking at the house. I hope Okiya didn't see her or her seen him. But I'm very curious as to why she's returned.'_

* * *

**(Normal Pov- after school hours)**

Conan met up with Ran as she was standing with Sonoko who were talking, "I mean she may be a new student but still that doesn't give her an excuse to be rude!" Sonoko practically yelled.

"Sonoko calm down you're starting to scare little kids" Ran said as little kids around them clung to their parents or shied away from the angry teenager.

"So? She still didn't have the right to be a-"

"Conan-kun!" Ran practically shouted to the little boy who came into view.

"Hey Ran-neechan. What's the matter with Sonoko-neechan?" Conan asked as he was a little nervous to approach the girls.

Ran sighed. "A new girl was introduced to our class, Yurie Kudo. Has Shinichi ever said anything about having a sister?" Ran asked as Conan acted like he was thinking.

"I don't think Shinichi-niichan mentioned anything about it. Um, hmm, sorry I can't really remember." Conan said. _'If I say yes than Ran will be mad at me as Conan of knowing before her.'_ Shinichi thought.

"Well that's weird, well come on I think Otou-san will start complaining if we get home late." Ran said as Conan nodded.

_'Well if anything, maybe uncle Kogoro can pick something up from where my sister's been.'_ Shinichi thought. "Hey Ran-neechan can't Oji-san maybe search about Yurie-neechan. I mean he is a Tantei so he might figure something out" Conan suggested.

Ran thought for a moment, "maybe, I mean it can't hurt." Ran said as they walked up to the office/home.

* * *

"Jeez Japanese schools are a pain." Yurie mumbled as she walked home, walking passed her old home.

"Mraw" a cat's called caught her attention; she turned and saw a small black kitten peeking out from a bush.

"Here kitty, kitty" Yurie called out kneeling down. The kitten slowly came out sniffing the air around her hand. Slowly but surely the kitten came out when Yurie was making weird trilling noises by clicking her tongue. She kept clicking her tongue to get the kitten to keep coming out; she smirked as the kitten rubbed its head against Yurie's hand, purring.

"Come here" she carefully picked the small kitten up. "You're absolutely pretty for a pure black kitty cat" she brought the dirty kitten up in her arms as she stood up. "Come on let's get you home, Luna will love you" Yurie felt a rain drop hit her hand; she quickly wrapped her jacket around the kitten to keep it warm and dry.

"Hello?" A man quietly asked. She turned around and saw a sandy haired man with glasses come out of her old home.

"Oh, sorry about that is this your cat?" Yurie asked as she showed him the kitten. But he shook his head with a small smile.

"No, it's not" he said as he came closer. "Sorry I'm Subaru Okiya" he said as she gave a smile back.

"I'm Yurie Kudo, nice to meet you." she said as she held out her hand as he shook it.

Subaru looked at her, "wait Kudo? One of the ones who lived here" He asked curiously.

"I haven't lived in this house or Japan since I was a small child. Why?" She asked as he gave a smirk.

"I think your brother was the one who gave me permission to stay here" Okiya said as she nodded.

"Well its better than the house collecting dust all the time I just live a street down. Oh speaking of which, I have a pregnant dog at home excuse me." Yurie bowed to him as he bowed back.

"Good luck." he said waving bye with a smile as she walked off.

Haibara had been hiding with Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko behind a pillar of Agasa's. _'Kudo-kun has a sister?'_ She thought while confused.

* * *

"Luna I'm home and I have a new friend." Yurie called out to her companion. The house guard dog came to the door panting heavily. "Oh, oh" Yurie laid the kitten on the ground as Luna walked back to the den before getting on her bed and moved it around before trying to lay down correctly.

Panting and whining she felt a puppy starting to come. Yurie was at her side instantly and, after washing her hands, helped pull the puppy gently out to help with her friend's first litter. She tore the sac open for Luna who stretched her head out to her baby; Yurie rubbed a towel gently against the pup's face to help get it to breathe, she than laid the pup against the mother's belly. The whimpering reached Yurie's ears as she smiled.

Another grunt warned Yurie who was prepared for the next one, but this one seemed to be having trouble. Doing what she was taught by her aunt she reached in and helped maneuver the puppy for an easy out. Yurie smiled again happily as she repeated what she did for the first pup for this one for Luna who panted and was watching as well.

"Good so far girl." Yurie said as Luna continued to grunt.

After almost half an hour of the birthing it was finally over all six puppies were perfectly fine and healthy but the runt of the litter, who she named Toto was the closest to their mother. She knew how to raise runts of litters from being taught by Himeko.

"Good girl, they're all okay." Yurie said as Luna panted and laid her head down, Yurie went to go retrieve her phone to take a picture of the pups and Luna. She quietly walked into the den again and took a picture of the seven canines together and sent it to her aunt.

_-You were right Shinichi is gone. No one's seen him for a while. I miss you, xoxo-_ as she wrote the message with the picture and press sent to her aunt. She gave a faint smile.

"Oh yes I have a new baby to take care of." Yurie said as she walked into the kitchen to see the little kitten curled up on the towel on the table.

She clicked her tongue a little gaining the kitten's attention. "I wonder what I should call you, how about Shadow?" She asked as the kitten purred coming up to her face and rubbed against her happily. "Yeah you like that?" Yurie kissed the kitten's face as she continued to purr.

"I still got a lot of unpacking to do." Yurie mumbled irritated. So for the next few hours she had finished the kitchen, her bedroom and the conservatory. She was going to unpack her books, movies and garage tomorrow and later on order stuff for the guest rooms.

By the time she looked at the clock it said 8:30pm, "I guess its dinner time come on Shadow." she called to the kitten having a hay day in the newspapers before her head shot up with a wild look.

"Come on girl." Yurie called out with a smile. Shadow came in and sat on the table to await her food. Since Yurie didn't have any kitten food she got some wet food that she stocked up on for the puppies. Shadow was chowing down while Yurie made a bowel for Luna.

She walked in to see her mother dog with her tail thumping against the ground, "Here girl dinner time." Yurie said as she sets the bowel down as Luna got up and most of her pups tumbled off each other. Toto was the farthest from them whimpering; Yurie knelt down and helped a cold Toto back to his siblings to keep warm.

"Good night guys." Yurie said as walked out. A vibrating phone went off in her pocket; she entered the pattern before tapping the screen for messages.

_-They are so cute! I can't believe they'd lose their precious son, have you made contact with them?-_ her aunt texted.

_-No I haven't, but I doubt that they won't find out I'm here-_ Yurie texted as she came in to see a sleeping shadow propped up by her bowel.

_'Awe so cute.'_ Yurie thought as she moved the stuffed kitten to her bedroom so she could sleep in a warm room and on a pillow in a basket. Yurie walked back to make her own dinner, she sat down at the island and pulled out her homework to do and check while she continued eating.

* * *

"Hey Otou-san can you look up someone for me?" Ran asked her hung-over father who looked to her.

"Sure Ran, I can try who is it that I'm looking up?" Kogoro asked as he grabbed a pen and paper trying not to fiddle his pen in his hand.

"Kudo Yurie" Ran said as he wrote it down before looking at her.

"Wait a minute Kudo? As in related to that Detective Boy?" Kogoro asked staring at his daughter as though he heard wrong.

"Yeah she was transferred into my class today." Ran said as Kogoro nodded with a 'huh.'

"Well I'll try my best." Kogoro started on his computer while pawing his desk for his pack of cigarettes while he continued to type with one hand.

"Thanks Otou-san." Ran smiled to her father who nodded as he continued searching for the results.

Conan was sitting on the couch looking at his homework as Ran sat next to him. "Hey Ran-neechan!" Conan greeted happily and saw her face, "what's the matter are you okay?" He asked worried.

Ran quickly looked at Conan, "yeah I am I'm just curious as to who the girl is" she said as she smirked.

_'I'm curious as to who she is as well, I wonder if she's like me'_ Shinichi thought as Kogoro called Ran over.

"I found something about the kid." Kogoro started as they looked at the screen. "Her name's Kudo Yurie, she was born here but around the age of six she was reported to live with her maternal aunt, Himeko Fujimine in Moscow, Russia. Says here she is intelligent hang on do you know Kudo-kun's IQ?" Kogoro asked Ran.

"No Otou-san I don't know it, why?" Ran asked as Conan also strained forward to hear.

"Says here she has an IQ of 160, she seems to be exactly like her brother in the child genius category" Kogoro said as Ran looked at the screen closer.

"Hang on dad, what's this?" Ran took the mouse from her dad, she clicked onto a site. "It's her Myspace page **(1)**, wow she has a lot of friends all over the place, let's see…" she trailed off as Kogoro continued.

"She can speak a good amount of languages; Spanish, English, Chinese, Latin, French, Italian, Egyptian- jeez this kid's an overachiever. Looks like she also knows how to fight, how to use hand-to-hand combat, how to use a weapon, is good at gymnastics, and was trained under her aunt's fiancée who is also a police officer. She seems to have never gotten into a fight, enjoys horror books, she works out, and good at horseback riding? Also she seems to be around puppies a lot." Kogoro said as they looked at her page more seeing the pictures of Yurie knelt around large canines and their pups.

"Hey looks like she enjoys singing a lot too, here are a few pictures of her and a bunch of other kids, places visited? She's been to China, Europe, Paris, Italy, Egypt. Wow she travels a lot." Ran said as she saw all the pictures of the girl smiling in almost all of them but was seen sticking her tongue out in some and flipping the camera off.

Conan had also hopped up "Looks like she likes to play sports too, soccer, baseball, basketball, volleyball and tennis seem to be the first few she enjoys most" _'They're all ball-type sports.'_ Shinichi thought, the pictures of her surrounded by many people wearing similar clothing/colors like her.

"Instruments; guitar, flute, piano and violin but the main one seems to be the flute. Her main theme is gothic black or dark colors like red, blue or purple" Ran stated noticing the dark colors on the screen and most of the picture's dark appearance.

"Nothing about her parents or even Shinichi-yikes look at dislikes" Kogoro said flinching from the spot.

"Dislikes; actresses, mystery novelist, tantei, know it all's and rich people." Ran said as Conan flinched.

_'Okay I know those must be directed at Kaa-san, Otou-san and me'_ Shinichi thought as Kogoro got up.

"Well I'm turning in for the night, you guys should too." Kogoro said as they nodded.

"Night Otou-san, night Conan-kun" Ran said as she walked back to her room.

"Night Ran-neechan, night Oji-san" Conan said acting like he was going to get off the desk, but paused watching both close their doors. _'Okay Yurie let's see who you really are'_ Shinichi thought typing away at the computer.

He typed in multiple characters but only saw protected blockers on some pages, _'all the other pages weren't blocked but this one is? Why is that?'_ Shinichi asked frustrated.

He grabbed the phone and dialed Agasa's phone, knowing Haibara would still be awake. "Hello?" He heard her voice asked.

"Haibara, it's me" Conan said.

"Kudo-kun? What are you doing calling me at this hour, doesn't Mouri-san make you go to sleep by this time?" Haibara asked as he sweat dropped.

"Yeah well, I just found out my sister returned and I'm noticing a page being blocked, I can't get past it." Conan said as she mumbled something.

"Hold on." Haibara mumbled. Conan waited for a few before she got back on. "I can't get past it either, your sister made this?" She asked as Conan sighed.

"Yeah she did, her IQ is right, she is smarter than me" Conan said irritated.

He heard a dark chuckle from the scientist, "well if we can't get past this I'll be getting off now, bye Kudo-kun" Haibara said as he sighed.

"Bye Haibara, thanks anyway" Conan said hanging up the phone. Shutting down the computer he got off the desk and went to bed, _'I wonder why she hates me so much'_ Shinichi thought as he went to sleep.

* * *

**End of the second chapter hope it was good. I'm trying to work on all my stories.**

**(1) it's a real social website.**

**PW~**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter one**

**Name: Shinichi's Twin Sister**

**Anime: Detective Conan/Case Closed**

**Beta'd by: GemYin**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Humor**

**Pairing(s)**

**Unknown**

**_Summary_**: Shinichi's older twin sister Yurie comes back to Japan after spending almost eleven years in Russia with her aunt, but she doesn't seem to act like Shinichi at all but can her brother, now Conan, try and understand what happened through their parents and her? Beta'd by GemYin

* * *

Chapter Three

"Hey Conan-kun there you are!" Ayumi shouted happily as the professor and they were in the park, they had called Conan after yesterday.

"Hey guys what were you so urgent about on the badges?" Conan asked as he placed his skateboard down.

"We saw that one girl that I met a week ago, she was talking to Subaru-oniisan yesterday, I think her name was Kudo Yurie." Ayumi said as Conan looked shocked.

"Are you sure that was her name?" Conan asked worried. He seriously didn't want his sister meet the person vacating their house.

Ayumi nodded as Haibara came over with a soccer ball, "here guys" she handed the ball to the trio of kids and watched them race off. She made a twitch motion to Agasa who was standing up. They raced over to the professor.

"Shinichi, Ai-kun told me that she saw your sister talking with Subaru-kun as she picked up a black kitten." Agasa said as Conan groaned.

"Great that's the last thing I need. Oh god what if she finds out about me being shrunken? Or worse the organization? That'll put her in danger!" Conan started to babble as Haibara kept an eye on the other three who might've noticed his frantic behavior.

"Shinichi calm down, I don't think she will figure it out. I mean you two were separated for how long?" Agasa asked as he looked around making sure no one heard them.

Conan sighed, "maybe but we're twins, if she saw me she could make connections. But I'm hoping not." he said as he and Haibara went to go play with the others.

* * *

"Really? So she's traveled to a lot of places?" Sonoko asked as they walked around a store looking at everything they had.

"Yeah but what she said about her dislikes, I mean they were actresses, tantei and mystery novelist. And all three go to her family." Ran said as they picked out a few things.

"Also rich people don't forget. I mean what's the deal with that?" Sonoko asked as they paid for their things.

"I don't know" Ran said but stopped when she noticed something. It was Yurie walking out of a pet shop with a bunch of bags; she was seen shaking the woman's hand with a smile on her face. "Kudo-san!" Ran called out to the teenager who turned around alarmed.

Yurie physically relaxed when she saw who it was. "Oh hello Mouri-san" but paused when she saw Sonoko, "I'm sorry I can't remember if I introduced myself to you." she said as she knew exactly who this girl was and saw her twitch in irritation.

"I'm Suzuki Sonoko; I'm in your class as well Kudo-san" Sonoko said as Yurie nodded.

"Right sorry about that." she replied, Ran took notice of her bags.

"Oh are those pet supplies?" Ran asked as Yurie nodded.

"Yeah, I had to get new tags, fed and some toys for them." Yurie said as she got ready to leave.

"Can we walk you home?" Ran asked as Yurie thought about it.

"Sure why not" Yurie said, "so you're from the Suzuki family right?" Yurie asked.

"Yes why did you suddenly remember my famous name?" Sonoko asked like she was a goddess.

"No, just that people live off their parents earned money like they earned it, it pisses me off." Yurie said with a smirk as Sonoko twitched in anger as Ran tried to defuse the soon to-be argument knowing Sonoko's temper.

The walk there was a quiet as they walked side-by-side, Ran was trying to think of a way that she could talk to Yurie. But before long Yurie was pulling out keys as they stepped up to a gate. Yurie tapped in a key code as the gates opened. But they saw a black cat come out through an open window.

"Hello Shadow." the cat climbed up her owner's leg than up to her shoulder, wrapping her tail around Yurie's throat, staying under the hair.

"Oh what a cute kitty." Sonoko cooed over the black kitten. But before Sonoko could stroke the cat, Shadow hissed and tried to swipe at her fingers. "Hey! Oh you little-" Sonoko was quickly cut off by a glaring Yurie.

"I don't care who you are nobody insults or threatens my animals, you got that?" Yurie hissed to a now frightened Sonoko who nodded.

Yurie turned away from the girl to unlock her door. Opening it she grabbed 2 extra pairs of slippers and placed them in front of the two girls.

"Oh thank you Kudo-san" Ran said as she looked around. Yurie nodded as she walked into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, I have to go retrieve my pups." Yurie said as Ran nodded, she left with Shadow still on her shoulder.

"Clair, Charlie? Knock, knock." Yurie called out as two girls opened the door. One girl had the other has long curly brown hair, porcelain skin and blue eyes, the other had blonde short curly, porcelain skin and blue eyes. Both are 25 years old. The brown hair one was an artist while the other one was a beauty consultant. Their surname was King. Charlie real name was Charlotte. They were fraternal twins with Charlie being the eldest.

"Hey Yurie, they were good, we put them into a basket to carry them easier" Charlie said who's the brown head as she smiled as she put out the basket.

"Cool thanks, I'll make sure that the basket gets returned." Yurie said as Clair who's the blonde hair one waved her off.

"Nah girl you're fine, just promise me and sis a few pups when their ready kay Sheila?" Her Australian friends asked.

"Sure, I think Luna will enjoy having her babies closer. Thanks again for looking after them." Yurie said as Luna growled in irritations. "Alright, alright grouchy mama" Yurie mumbled taking the basket from a chuckling Charlie.

"Bye Sheila, bye Luna" the twins waved to the two.

As she walked back with Luna, when she came into the house she saw the two girls looking around. "Hang on while I put them up" Yurie said as she walked back to the den to put them on Luna's doggy bed that she had. She walked back out and took Shadow off her shoulder; she grabbed a bag taking out a cat collar that has Shadow's information on it and put it on Shadow. After that, she dumped all the cat toys on the ground as Shadow dove for them.

"Alright if you don't mind I need to keep unpacking" Yurie said as Ran looked up.

"Do you need any help?" Ran asked as she set off.

"Um, sure, thank you" Yurie said as they walked to a bunch of boxes. Sonoko grabbed a few boxes and ripped open the largest one near her.

"So um why did you, you know, grow up away from Shinichi-kun?" Sonoko asked the girl who paused before continuing.

"I don't know I just went off to live with my Oba-san, but enough about me. What has my brother been up too?" Yurie said as she took out a few books.

"Um he's made himself into a tantei like my Otou-san is. You see Shinichi is my friend from childhood." Ran said as Yurie started chuckling.

"Oh I see. Well that figures, god tantei are so stupid, don't have the ambition to be cops or investigators, good for nothing." Yurie mumbled as she shoved an empty box away from her.

Sonoko and Ran looked at each other as they continued to talk to her for the next hour and a half as they unpacked her books, movies and her garage.

"So why did your mom and dad do it? Leave you all alone?" Sonoko asked crossing her arms as she looked at Yurie who froze.

"I don't know, all I know is that my mom and dad always cared for that big idiot more than me. I also suffered from have an asthma attack every so often but also suffered from Astraphobia from when they left me alone in the house when I was younger. Also that I was sickly when I was younger. So when I was about six my Oba-san took me away, so I didn't have any friends that I was leaving behind. My parents always kept me at arm's length and away from Shinichi so we were never close." Yurie said in an upset voice.

"Who are you?" Ran asked actually facing Yurie.

"Why don't you ask that idiot of a brother of mine, I'm sure my baby twin brother would be able to say why." Yurie said angrily towards them. "Whenever I did something impressive they never praised me, but when that Shinichi-baka did an awesome job, they praised him. I told my Oba-san this which is why I was taken, on my eighth birthday my parents had called but I always hung up the phone, every year till I turned fourteen did they call on my birthday but after that they stopped after Aunt Himeko told them too." Yurie said as she grabbed a book and plopped down on the couch.

"How about I go make us some tea?" Ran asked as Sonoko nodded pulling out her phone.

"Should be on the top shelf of the pantry." Yurie said not even looking up.

"Thanks." Ran said as she walked out. Yurie just kept reading not even taking notice of Sonoko. When Ran came back they were still doing the same thing, Sonoko talking on the phone while Yurie continued to read. "Here hope it's good." Ran said as she laid a saucer down in front of Yurie who moved her book out of the way somewhat.

"Thanks." Yurie said as Sonoko thanked her best friend for hers.

"Hey that was my sister, we should get going right Ran?" Sonoko asked her friend wanting to get out of there soon.

"Yeah sure, um thanks for letting us come over Kudo-san" Ran said as Yurie barely even looked up.

"No problem, Mouri-san, Suzuki-san. See you in school on Monday" Yurie said as they left.

Ran pulled out her phone quickly, _-Kaa-san, you should look up Kudo Yurie's MySpace profile. She's Shinichi's older twin sister.-_ Ran sent to her mother so she could possibly get more info on the girl.

* * *

"Thanks again guys." Yurie said as Charlie and Clair came into the house, today the girls were house and animal sitting again for Yurie who was going out for a jog with Luna allowing the mother to get some time away from her children. Yurie was wearing a red tracksuit.

"No problem Sheila, we don't mind." Clair said smiling to her neighbor.

"See you all later." Yurie said as she went out with Luna. Yurie started jogging down the street, after turning the block she jogged down and almost ran into children. "Oh sorry about that." she said as a girl with sandy hair looked up.

"It's fine, I'm Haibara Ai, these are my friends; Kojima Genta, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko and Yoshida Ayumi. I'm staying with Agasa-hakase." Haibara said as Yurie nodded.

"I'm Kudo Yurie and this is Luna. Nice to meet you kids." Yurie said as she stopped to talk to the kids.

"Kudo? Then that means you're related to Kudo Shinichi right?" Mitsuhiko asked curiously as, Ayumi and Genta leaned in for more information.

"Sadly yes I am related to the idiot." Yurie said as they looked at her.

"Why is Shinichi-san an idiot?" Mitsuhiko asked as she sighed with a chuckle.

"Because he was raised by our parents and is a tantei." Yurie said as Luna turned around and started wagging her tail.

"Why didn't you grow up with him?" Ayumi asked without hesitation.

"Because I was sent to live with my Oba-san." she said looking at them.

"How long have you lived with your Oba-san?" Genta asked next.

"Since I was six." she answered waiting for a new question.

"Do you ever want to meet your parents again?" Haibara asked her.

"Not in this lifetime kid." Yurie said as she looked to Mitsuhiko again.

"I got nothing." he said as she smirked.

"Oh, oh me, me!" Ayumi jumped with her hand in the air.

"Shoot little one." Yurie said as Ayumi smiled.

"If you could've chosen as a child would you choose Japan or Russia?" She asked as Genta 'ohhed'

"That's a good one." he said to Mitsuhiko who nodded.

"Russia all the way." Yurie said with a smirk.

* * *

The next day, Ran greeted her dad and Conan when they came out of their room waking up. "Hey I ran into Kudo Yurie yesterday, Sonoko and I talked with her."

Conan looked to her, "so how was that?" He asked as Ran put some food down.

"Well she said that their parents never praised her and only Shinichi when they did good jobs. How they went to different schools as children." Ran started.

_'Never praised her? They always talked about how good she did, how can that be?'_ Shinichi thought.

"Really? And why was she living in Russia with her aunt?" Kogoro asked her.

"When she turned six her aunt took her away, and she's lived with her aunt in Russia. Also I saw her dog Luna just had a litter of pups." Ran said as Shinichi thought about his sister.

_'Why does she think Kaa-san and Otou-san don't care about her?'_ Shinichi thought as they ate.

* * *

As Yurie jogged back to her house she got her mail, "bill, bill, ads, bill, ads, lawyers, Lena, hospit- Lena?" Yurie jumped back to the letter from her circus friend. They were tickets for a circus show in Beika City tomorrow and a letter from her circus friend.

"Well girl, looks like we're going to see the gang again" Yurie allowed Luna to smell the letter as her tail started wagging as she barked twice. "But seriously why does she always send so many tickets? I mean you get in for free and I can't take the pups yet" Yurie mumbled as she grabbed two envelops, she placed some in one for the kids she met and the other few for Ran and her family.

"Might as well" she said as she put the one for Ran in her bag, "I'll be back soon kay girl I need to deliver something to Agasa-hakase." Yurie grabbed her keys as she went down to her old neighbor.

She pushed the button of the intercom. "Yes? Yurie-kun?" Agasa's voice sounded from the speaker.

"Hey Agasa-hakase I wanted to give something to you" Yurie said as Agasa responded.

"Come on in" he said as she opened the gate. Walking into the room she noticed the kids were still there along with a new kid.

"Oh hi guys, this just made my job easier actually. A friend of mine sent some circus tickets and she always sent to many some times, so I thought you guys would like to go to a circus in a few days" Yurie suggested as the kids jumped up except the one in glasses and Haibara.

"That would be awesome thank you!" Ayumi said as they piled onto Yurie who laughed trying to keep her balance.

"By the way I don't think I've met you" Yurie said as the bespectacled boy came closer.

"I'm Edogawa Conan hi" the boy said with a bright smile.

"I'm Kudo Yurie, hello." Yurie smiled to the boy who came closer with Agasa.

"You didn't have to bring the tickets all the way here Yurie-kun" Agasa said as Yurie shrugged.

"I don't mind, coming down here." Yurie said. "I also am giving Ran, Sonoko and Ran's father that tantei-baka the other tickets" Yurie said as she got ready to leave.

"I stay at Ran-neechan's home with them I could give the tickets to Ran-neechan so she can give them out." Conan said as he came closer.

"Oh thank you Conan-kun, that would be very helpful" Yurie said as she brought out the envelop that was meant for Ran.

"Well that was very kind of you Yurie-kun" Agasa said as he was given his ticket by Haibara who studied it.

"A Russian circus?" She asked noticing the other language on it.

"Yep, like I said a friend of mine sent those to me so I thought might as well invite you guys too. See ya." she said as she left.

_'A Russian circus huh? This just might be in my favor after all.'_ Shinichi thought as he smirked.

* * *

The next day, Yurie waved bye to the Charlie and Clair as both waved bye as well to the girl. "Bye have fun Yurie, bye Luna see you guys when you come back." Charlie said as they went inside. Yurie was wearing a red shirt with a bat on, black trouser and blue trainers.

Yurie walked down the street as she looked for the circus tent that it was being hosted in. "Yurie-neechan!" She heard voices shout out, turning she saw the kids all racing up to her. "You brought Luna." Mitsuhiko noticed as he pet Luna's head before the others noticed as well.

"Will they allow Luna inside?" Agasa asked curiously.

"Yeah, they've always allowed her in, I've never had any trouble with it, well let's go, you guys know this town more than I do." Yurie smiled to the children who started talking a mile a minute.

After walking a few more blocks they found the circus, "hey boys" Yurie said to the ticket guys who smiled to her.

"Hope you all enjoy the show today." one said as he handed a dog biscuit to Luna.

"How did they know Luna wouldn't bite them?" Mitsuhiko asked as they give their tickets to their the ticket vendors who smiled when they gave the tickets to them.

"We've known Luna for quite a while now and we always have free biscuits for her when she usually arrives, have fun everyone." they said as Yurie led the kids in.

"Come along children." Agasa ushered everyone inside there they all saw clowns handing things out to the people as they passed them.

"Kitty Kat!" A female clown shouted as Yurie was spotted by them.

"And you guys still call me that why?" Yurie asked as twin clowns jumped onto her and hugged her, both wrapped their legs around her waist to cling to her as she laughed.

"We missed our Kitty Kat. Lena she's here, she here!" The boy detached from her to search for whoever he was looking for. But the girl stayed latched onto Yurie who continued to walk before another clown placed a necklace around Yurie's neck as he patted the girl clown's back who continued to cling to her as Luna started growling before biting the clown's butt.

"Ow! Oh you dog let go of me." the clown got off Yurie and raced around causing everyone to laugh as Yurie clapped twice gaining Luna's attention as she released the clown who started hopping around in a comical way.

"Hey guys." they turned around and saw Conan, Ran, Kogoro and Sonoko retrieving their necklaces around their necks.

"What are these things?" Kogoro questioned as he was about to take his off.

"I'd keep that on if I were you." Yurie said as she walked away from him with the children following as Luna stayed glued to her side. Yurie knelt down to Ayumi's height as they came closer to the opening, "find some good seats okay guys? I'm going to be back real quick" Ayumi nodded as she grabbed Haibara's wrist and dragged the other girl with her.

Conan trailed after Yurie carefully making sure to be quiet and quick to keep up with her. But so suddenly she turned around in a heartbeat causing Conan to dive and hide behind a few people almost giving him a heart attack. _'Jeez you'd think she was expecting someone to be following her'_ Shinchi thought as he noticed Luna wasn't at Yurie's side anymore _'uh-oh.'_

"Киттай Кат как дела.?" **(Kitty Kat how are you?)** A woman who has short curly brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes, looked 36 years old and was wearing a full body red cotton unitard with a turtleneck, asked in Russian as Yurie came up to her before kissing her cheeks.

"Я хорошо, не может ждать шоу." **(I'm okay, can't wait for the show)** Yurie said in Russian back to the woman who smiled.

"Хорошо я рад." **(Well I'm glad) **the woman said as Conan felt something nudging him a little. He turned quickly and saw Luna staring at him.

Conan shouted in alarm getting the two girls' attention, "Conan-kun?" Yurie asked reverting to Japanese quickly. "What are you doing here?" Yurie asked as she came forward to the boy.

"Um, hehe the others asked me to find you saying something about the show starting soon." Conan lied quickly as Yurie narrowed her eyes.

"Thank you Conan-kun, you should get back though, I'll go with you. Пока." **(Bye)** Yurie left the woman who waved to them.

"Yurie you made it!" Ayumi shouted as everyone else was still standing around talking.

"Yeah sorry." Yurie said as Luna barked at someone before shooting off. "Luna, heel!" Yurie called out as Luna sat at someone's feet tail thumping against the ground happily.

She jogged over with the others as Kogoro glared at the dog, "That mutt needs more discipline than what you call a heel command." Kogoro said as Ran was about to reprimand him.

"She's smarter than an idiot like you trust me, she can do a police officer's job without complaint, unlike you." Yurie snarled out really making Kogoro mad. "Pete!" Yurie shouted wrapping her arms around the older man who has short black hair, fair skin and brown eyes and was wearing a blue unitard and was laughed as he patted both her back and Luna's head.

"She told me you were here." he said with a thick heavy accent.

"Is Vladimir here?" Yurie asked happily as Pete nodded with a sad smile.

"Seek." he said as Yurie smiled.

"And you shall find." she turned around as a man with greying hair and looked 57 years old appeared who was wearing a ringmaster outfit with his hand over his heart. "Uncle Vladimir!" Yurie shouted as she wrapped her arms around him.

"How's my Kitty Kat doing?" Vladimir asked as she smiled.

"Good can't wait for the show." Yurie said as they moved to their seats, "hope everything goes great Vladimir." Yurie said as the lights started to dim.

"Places everyone!" Vladimir shouted as the customers started filling in the seats as Luna laid in front of Yurie's feet.

* * *

**I've decided to break the chapter up hope you like it so far**

**PW~**


End file.
